Camp Rock The Summer of Choices
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What if Connie had taken Axel up on his offer and started to cook at Camp Star? What happens when Mitchie is forced to attend Camp Star and overworked to the point that she no long loves music. Can Shane help her or will this be the end of a former rocker
1. Gone

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Hey readers. This is my first Camp Rock fic so please be nice with the reviews. I hope you like it. Let me know if I should continue or not. ENJOY! **

Chaos, panic, and fear that's what all the Camp Rockers were feeling as they rushed back to their boats leaving Camp Star the new enemy camp across the lake from them. Axel Turner, the leader of Camp Star just ambushed them trying to get everyone over to his side. Workers included. MitchieTorres rushed back to her boat with her boyfriend of just one year Shane Gray. Now Shane was also part of a band called Connect 3 with his brothers Jason and Nate. They were going in a different boat. Shane climbed in and reached out to help Mitchie in when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" her mother Connie asked.

"Mom I thought we had a deal. If I rode with you on the way here I got to ride back with Shane on the way back?"

"Plans have changed. We're staying here."

Mitchie went white.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm taking Axel up on his offer. He told me you get to go for free since I'm working. Camp Rock only gave me a discount."

"Mom no! You can't! I love Camp Rock!"

"Well I need to money."

"But mom!"

"No more buts Mitchie. You're staying here with me that's final."

Tears filled Mitchie eyes. She turned to Shane who had gotten out of the boat.

"Mrs. Torres with all due respect Mitchie doesn't have any of her things. Everything is over at Camp Rock. Let her come back with me spend one more night with us and them tomorrow she will come back."

"Fine but tomorrow is your last day."

Mitchie nodded too shocked to speak as she climbed into the boat. Shane got in after her sitting next to her. He rubbed her back.

"Don't worry we will figure something out. I promise. We can talk to Brown when we get back. He already thinks of you as a daughter and he knows how much I care about you there has to be something he can do."

"What if he can't?"

Shane sighed. "I don't know Mitchie. I really don't know." He pulled her into a hug. "Try not to worry."

He moved to the seat across from her started to paddle back to the other side. Once they reached back home they both went right to Brown's office. Brown Cesario was Shane's Uncle but also the owner of Camp Rock.

"Brown we need your help!" Shane cried as they rushed in.

"Whoa slow down what's going on?" Brown asked.

"My mom took the job with Axel. She's forcing me to attend Camp Star" Mitchie cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Brown sighed. "I wish I knew what to tell you."

"Brown there has to be something you can do," Shane begged.

"Connie already paid for Mitchie to attend here and she can't get her money back so unless she wants to just throw that money out the window you should let you stay here. I'll remind her of that tomorrow. Other than that my hands are tied. Connie is your mother is has the right say where you go."

"But I can't attend Camp Star I can't!" Mitchie cried.

"I'm sorry Mitchie I don't have a choice."

Mitchie continued to cry. Shane pulled her into his chest.

"Brown please we'll do anything."

"There is nothing I can do I'm sorry."

Shane sighed. He hugged Mitchie closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He walked her back to her cabin and went inside.

Her friends Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella ran over to them.

"What's going on we didn't see you get off the boats. Why is Mitchie crying?" Caitlyn asked.

"Her mom took Axel's deal. She is forcing Mitchie to go to Camp Star first thing in the morning and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

All the girls gasped.

"I've got to get to my cabin before I get caught can you help her through the night?"

"Of course Shane we will take care of her."

"Thanks. Mitchie I got to go. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow morning before you even wake up. I promise." He gave her a small kiss on the head and left. Mitchie looked up at her friends. They all just hugged her. They cried together knowing this was their last night together. They led Mitchie over to her bed and all sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Mitchie whimpered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Caitlyn asked again.

"Just promise you'll always be my friends no matter what?"

"We promise."

The shared another hug. They spend the rest of the evening talking trying to come up with a plan. In the end they had nothing.

The next morning Mitchie was in Brown's office with her bags. All her friends were at her side trying to offer what comfort they could. When they saw Connie walk in they all froze.

"All right Mitchie let's go."

"Wait" Shane said.

"Why should I?"

"You've already paid for Mitchie to attend here so if you take her you're throwing it all out the window."

"Axel paid me that and double back. I got it all back anyway."

Shane sighed. Mitchie walked out with her mother tears falling down her cheeks. She looked back at her friends for one last goodbye before turning back to water and taking off to Camp Star. Shane watched until the boat was out of sight. It was official Mitchie was gone.

**A/N next chapter should be out tomorrow. It depends on how much homework I get from school. Please review and tell me if I should continue. At least one yes and I will. **


	2. Outcast

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I sat down to write I really did but then my dad calls and tells me his friend is coming over to spend the night and he'd be there within the hour so I had to rush around the house like a mad man cleaning up getting everything ready. Anyway I have a question. Does anyone know how long Camp Rock usually last for. Like month wise. I mean it's about a two hour movie but how much time goes by in those two hours? Does anyone know? Is it all summer or just a few months? **

Once they arrived on the other side Connie took Mitchie's things and brought them into her cabin. Mitchie sat down on the bed and sighed.

"How could you do this me?"

"I'm sorry Mitchie but trust me you'll thank me for this one day."

"I doubt that."

Connie sighed as Axel walked in.

"Good she's here. Let's get started."

"But Brown always lets us have one day to get settled before we start the lessons."

"I'm not Brown. NOW MOVE IT!" Axel yelled.

Sighing Mitchie left the room. Axel looked at Connie.

"GET IN THE KITCHEN!"

Connie obeyed. She suddenly felt like she had made the wrong choice.

Mitchie arrived at the music room to find it empty. Axel walked in behind her.

"Where is everyone?

"Here at Camp Star we give everyone one-on-one training. Now stop talking and start singing"

"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me…."

"No stop!"

"What?"

"Don't sing that one. Sing the one you sang at our camp fire. That one needs a lot of work."

"Ok where do I start?"

"The beginning."

Mitchie sighed and started to sing. "We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la"

"Stop!"

"What?"

"That was horrible! Who told you, you could sing?"

"Actually my father was the first to notice my talent."

"Was he deaf? You have no talent. My dead dog could sing better than you."

Mitchie was speechless. Sure she wasn't perfect but no one was.

"Now start again."

"We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la"

"STOP"

Axel groaned. "You are terrible. I can't believe Camp Rock even allowed you in."

"Instead of yelling at me tell me how I can improve. That's what Brown does."

"That's what Brown does." Axel mocked. "Well guess what Mitch I'm not Brown. Now start again and this time do it right."

Mitchie sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Finally after a few hours of getting nowhere Axel allowed her to break for lunch. Mitchie grabbed her food and went over to Tess. She was also a part of Camp Rock at one point but switched over on her own free will.

"Hey guys." She greeted sitting down.

"Whoa, whoa what do you think you're doing?" Luke asked.

He was the biggest ego freak Mitchie had ever met.

"Having lunch you got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do. This is the cool people table. You aren't cool."

"Who says?"

"I do and I'm the coolest person in this whole Camp. Now take you food and go sit over there."

He pointed to a table by the trash can that had flies all around it.

"That's for the Camp Rock losers."

"Tess went to Camp Rock."

"She's cool."

Mitchie just scoffed at him. "Fine I didn't want to sit here anyway."

She went over and sat down by herself fighting back tears. This wasn't camp this was high school. She was the outcast again. She looked down at her food and suddenly felt sick. Something was different this wasn't her mom's cooking. She got up and went over to the counter.

"Where is my mom?" she asked.

"In there." A women said pointing to the storage closet.

"Why in there?"

"Because she can't come out until we're done."

"Wait what?"

"Oh please you really thought Axel would let her cook. She is the maid. After we are done she comes in and cleans it all up."

Mitchie rolled her eyes as the others started to laugh. She went into the room and saw her mother…crying? She rushed over.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked.

Connie looked up and wiped her tears.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. Axel has no right treating you like the maid."

"It' what he's paying me for."

"So quit. Quit and let's go back to Camp Rock I'm sure Brown will have no problem letting us back."

"I can't Mitchie don't you get it? I can't quit and I have to listen to Axel no matter what he say."

"Why?"

"Because of you!"

Mitchie was shocked. "Wha-what? Wh-why me?"

Connie sighed. "Your father and I weren't going to tell you this but we are having some money problems and even with the discounted rate we wouldn't have enough to send you back next year. I didn't have the heart to tell you this was going to be your last year so when I heard Axel's offer I figured I'd work here for a summer you'd go to Camp here for a summer and then next summer we should have enough to send you back to Camp Rock. I'm doing this for you. Do you think I like working as the maid? Do you think I like these women treating me like their slave? I don't have a choice Mitchie. If you want to see Camp Rock again I have to do this."

Mitchie hugged her mother. "Thank you." She whispered.

Connie pulled Mitchie into her letting her sit on her lap.

"See," she teased. "I told you you'd thank me."

She poked her daughter in the stomach making her smile.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"You had every right baby. But do you think you can put up with this just for a summer and I promise I make sure you still see your friends after camp is over."

"Ok Mom I'll toughen it out."

"That's my girl. Now what are you doing in here? Why aren't you eating?"

"The food made me sick. I want your cooking."

"How about this. You can kick back in here with me and then when everyone leaves I'll make you a burger?"

"Sounds good mom."

Just then her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and smiled as she saw who it was. She looked at her mother and smirked.

"Go ahead." Connie said as she held her ears.

Mitchie gave a loud squeal and answered the phone.

"SHANE!"

"Thanks I'm deaf now." Shane chuckled on the other end.

"Sorry. How are you?" Mitchie giggled.

"I'm missing you. What are you doing?"

"Hiding in a storage closet with my mom."

"Why?"

Mitchie explain to him the whole story.

"Well I guess if that's the case I'll have to deal with you being away from me for another summer."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Plus who says we can't keep in touch."

"Axel doesn't give us a lot of free time." Mitchie sighed.

"Don't worry we made last year work and we will make this summer work. I promise."

"I hope so."

"We will. Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Good now I got to go. Brown is about to start opening jam."

"Have fun."

"I won't. Not without you."

"Bye Shane." Mitchie sighed.

"Goodbye Mitchie."

They both hung up.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this?"

"I have to. I want to go back next summer so I'll do it. How hard can it be?"

Mitchie didn't know it was about to get a lot harder and a lot worse too.

**A/N next chapter Mitchie is pushed over the edge and fights to get back to Camp Rock the one place she feels safe. Will she make it? **


	3. Back Where She Belongs

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Two months have gone by and a lot happen in those two months. The one most important thing that happen was Mitchie lost her love for music. Axel had pushed her so hard and abused her mentally that she no longer enjoyed music. To her music was something she had to do not something she did just because. She hardly slept anymore because Axel would keep her up all hours of the night working and she lost a lot of weight because of how little Axel had let her eat. The only meal she got was when her mom sunk food into the cabin and she was allowed to go to bed. Connie tried everything to get Axel to ease up but he just threatened to fire her. Connie knew this was slowly killing her daughter and she couldn't sit by and watch it anymore. One night when Mitchie finally came into the cabin she saw her suitcase packed.

"Mom what's going on?" she yawned.

"You're getting out of here."

"What?"

"I can just sit by and watch as Axel slowly kills you. I never should have brought you over here. You should have stayed at Camp Rock while I came to work here. I'm sorry."

"Mom it's not your fault."

"I love you baby and I want you to be happy again. So tonight when everyone is sleeping I want you to sneak away and get back over to Camp Rock."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just worry about you."

"But mom…"

"No buts Mitchie. I love you and I can't sit by and watch you pretend to be happy for me. Go to Camp Rock and be happy again."

Mitchie sighed. Her mother wasn't going to let this go. It would be good to see Shane again but she was worried because she wasn't the same person she was when she left. Would Shane like the new her? Only one way to find out.

"Ok. What's the plan?"

"For now get some sleep. Once everyone is sleeping we are going to sneak down to the docks and get the boat. You will get in that boat and go to the other side of the lake."

"Ok."

Mitchie crawled into bed and was out by the time her head hit the pillow. A few hours later Connie shook her.

"Mitchie, wake up baby. "

Mitchie stirred and groaned.

"Come on sweetie we need to go now."

Mitchie followed her mom to the docks. She climbed into the boat and looked at her mom.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. "

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just go before you get caught."

"She already is caught." A voice said.

Connie turned around to see Luke.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Connie said.

"I heard a noise I came to see what was up."

"Well nothing is up. I'm helping my daughter. So go back to bed before I tell Axel."

"It goes both way."

"I'm an adult I can do what I want."

"He won't be too happy that you helped Mitchie get away."

"This isn't jail she doesn't 'have' to be here. She can leave if she wants and she wants so back off."

"How do you think Axel will feel though? You know what happens when you get on his bad side."

Mitchie looked confused. What did that mean? "Mom what is he talking about?"

"Nothing just go. Go now." Connie said.

She used her foot and pushed the boat away. "I love you baby I promise everything will be fine."

"Then why do I feel like I just left you at death's door?" Mitchie asked herself knowing her mother couldn't hear. She sighed and made her way to the other side. Her hand started to cramp and the blackness kept trying to take over but she fought it. She was so tired and felt so sick and her body ached so badly but she had to get to the other side. She just she had to. Finally she saw the camp in her sight. She pulled up onto the sand. Before she could get out the she blacked out.

Shane was out taking a walk. That was one of good things about having your Uncle own the camp. You could break rules and get away with it. He couldn't sleep. Mitchie and he haven't had contact in almost month and it killed him. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his heart. As he passed by the beach he saw a camp star boat up on the shore.

"What is that doing here?"

He walked over to it and gasped as he saw Mitchie passed out inside. He touched her neck and sighed in relief when he felt a strong steady pulse. Mitchie stirred at his touch.

"Mitchie?"

"No," she mumbled "No Luke go away!"

"Mitchie it's me. It's Shane can you hear me?"

"Shane?"

Mitchie opened her eyes and smiled as she saw his face. "I made it." She whispered.

"Yeah you did. Hang in there I'm going to get help."

He lifted her out of the boat and into his arms.

"Shane I'm so cold." She whispered trying to curl into him.

"Hang on Mitchie just hang on I promise you'll be warm soon."

Shane ran to Brown's office which was also his cabin.

"Brown help!" Shane said.

Brown came running out.

"Shane what…."

He stopped when he saw the shaking girl in his arms. It broke his heat as he watched Mitchie try to curl into Shane for warmth. Mitchie had become like a daughter to him and he cared about her very much.

"What happen?"

"I don't know I found her like this."

"Lay her down."

Shane laid Mitchie down on the bed.

"NO, No Shane!" she whimpered.

"Shhhh I'm here." Shane soothed stroking her hair.

"I'm so cold."

Shane pulled the blankets over her. She curled into the blankets happy to have the warmth. Then she started to squirm and whimpered.

"No, No Luke.!"

"Mitchie's it's ok shhhh." Shane soothed.

Who was Luke and why was Mitchie crying out for him.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"Shhh Mitchie shhh relax baby shhh."

Neither of them realized he had just called her baby.

"She's delirious Brown. What's going on?" Shane asked.

"I don't know."

Brown walked over with a thermometer.

"Here put this under her tongue."

Shane took it and put it in Mitchie's mouth.

"No!" she whined pushing it away with her hand.

She had no idea why she was acting like this but she couldn't help it. She was tired and her body ached all she wanted was to sleep but no one was letting her.

"I know it's uncomfortable. Just please keep it under your tongue."

Sighing Mitchie did as Shane said. After about a minute it beeped. Shane took it from her mouth and handed it to Brown.

"She's got a high fever. I'm going to get a doctor."

"Why not the nurse."

"Mitchie it too sick for that. We need tools that only a real doctor would have."

"Brown is she going to be ok."

"She should be just fine. Let her rest for now."

Brown walked away and Shane turned back to Mitchie.

"Sleep now. It's ok."

"Don't leave Shane."

"I won't just close your eyes and rest."

Mitchie closed her eyes and she was out. Shane sighed. What happen to make her so sick and who was Luke? Where was her mother? What was going on? A few minutes passed and the doctor walked in.

"How is she?"

"She seems better now that she is sleeping."

"How was she before."

"She had the chills but a high fever and she was delirious."

"I need to wake her so I can ask her some questions."

Shane shook her a little.

"No!" Mitchie whined.

"Wake up Mitchie the doctor is here to help you."

Mitchie opened her eyes.

"Mitchie how do you feel?"

"Sleepy. Cold and hurt."

"Physically hurt?"

"Yeah my whole body just hurts."

"Ok don't worry I'm going to help you all right."

The doctor went over to his bag and took out an injection. He walked back over to Mitchie.

"Mitchie I'm going to give you a little shot so you might feel a pinch but it will stop the pain."

"No, no shot. Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"Shhhh Mitchie, Mitchie shhhh." Shane soothe.

The doctor gave her the injection and she was out. "This will also help her sleep. Now I have to ask where is her mother?"

"I'm not really sure."

"She's at Camp Star." Brown said walking in.

"The Camp across the lake?"

"Yeah."

"My daughter just got picked up from there. She called me hysterical begging me to take her home. She said it was the worst camp she ever went to."

"Axel was pushing Mitchie too hard so Connie…her mother sent her back to us." Brown explained. "I just spoke to her."

"Is she ok?" Shane asked.

"She sounded ok to me."

"Well that explains Mitchie's sickness. She is physically and emotionally drained. I think after some rest she'll be fine."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome."

Brown and the doctor went over to talk about payment and Shane looked at Mitchie. She looked so much happier to be sleeping. He just hoped she didn't have any nightmares or anything. Although Shane couldn't have been happier to have Mitchie back where she belongs.

**A/N next chapter Mitchie tells Shane what she's been through these past two months. Shane notices a big change in Mitchie can he help her? **


	4. Not the Same

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Mitchie stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around but had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was passing out in the boat. "Where am I?" she asked.

"At Camp Rock." A voice said.

She looked to her side and saw Shane. She smiled.

"Shane."

"In the flesh. How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happen? I don't remember."

"I found you in the boat and took you here?""

"Where is here?"

"Uncle Brown's office."

"I made it."

"Yeah. I've already spoken to your mom too. She is fine and knows you're ok."

"She really said she was ok?"

"Yes she is fine."

"Ok."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Who is Luke?"

Mitchie tensed. She had grown to fear Luke in the past two months because he always threatened her and sometimes even raised his hand towards her. He never hit her but she still feared him.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were a little delirious last night and you kept crying out for him to stop or to leave you alone."

"He was just a bully at Camp Star.  
"Did he ever hit you?"

"No but he's tried."

"I'm so sorry Mitchie."

"I'm here now. That's what matter."

"Where you belong."

"I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" Mitchie asked.

"Well you said something about me being hottest rock star on the planet."

Mitchie turned red. "I-I did?"

Shane burst into laughter. "No you didn't but the look on your face priceless."

Mitchie slapped him. "That was mean!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"Really though what did I say?"

"You cried out for your mom a couple times but other than that you didn't say anything."

"I don't trust Axel with my mom. I'm scared he'll hurt her."

"I'm sure your mom will be fine."

"Yeah. So what time is it?"

"Noon you slept almost all morning."

"Wow I must have been tired."

"Yeah but you are just in time for lunch. You hungry?"

"Very."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Mitchie stood up and waited for a second before she started to walk. Together she and Mitchie made their way to lunch. "I can't wait to see everyone again." Mitchie smiled.

"Uh…Mitchie things might not be the same as you remember."

"What? Why?"

"MITCHIE!" a voice squealed.

Mitchie turned and saw Caitlyn.

"CAITLYN!" Mitchie squealed back

They ran over to each other and hugged.

"What are doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Camp Star was killing me so I came back."

"I'm so happy your back."

"Me too. Where is everyone?"

"Shane didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Peggy, Ella, and I…we aren't friends anymore."

"Why not?"

We…we had a disagreement and well we just decided not to be friends anymore."

"The fight was about me wasn't it?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Rumors started that you wanted to leave Camp Rock like Tess did and Ella and Peggy started to believe them. They started saying rude things about you and how betrayed they felt by you leaving and I tried standing up for you saying you went there against your own free will but they didn't believe me"

"I'm sorry Caitlyn. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"You're my best friend I'm going to stick up for you."

They shared another hug . They pulled away and went to meet up with Shane. They made their way inside and over to the lunch line. As she grabbed her tray she heard "Look who's back it's the double traitor." Mitchie looked down at her tray.

"Oh shut up!" Shane said.

"Yeah just leave her alone." Caitlyn told him.

They just cut in front of her and grabbed their food.

"Don't let them get to you Mitchie." Shane said.

Mitchie just shrugged and grabbed a salad before walking away and going to sit down.

"She's not the same is she?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, I think Axel really broke her."

They both grabbed their food and went to sit down next to her.

"You ok" Shane asked.

"I'm fine." Mitchie.

"You aren't a traitor Mitchie."

"Then why do I feel like one?"

"You shouldn't. You've done nothing wrong Mitchie."

"Where am I going to stay tonight?"

"I don't see why you can't stay in your normal cabin with the girls."

"No one wants me in there. I'll make everyone fight."

"Well my brothers and I have an extra bed in our cabin we can talk to Uncle Brown and maybe you can stay with me."

"I don't think your brothers want me. No one wants me."

"Mitchie my brothers aren't going to judge you. We want you Mitch don't ever think otherwise."

Mitchie just sighed and nodded her head. They finished their lunch and went to their class. It was the one they had with Brown.

"Ok now who wants to start us off this afternoon?" Brown asked. "Mitchie how about you?"

"Yeah show us what you learned in traitor camp." A kid yelled.

"Do I have to?" Mitchie whimpered softly.

"Yes come on." Brown said.

Mitchie stood up and went to the front. She opened her mouth and started to sing but it was different. It wasn't the same as everyone had remembered. She sounded bored and forced with no emotion at all.

"We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la"

Then she stopped.

"Keep going." Brown said.

"Why isn't this where you tell me I'm terrible? Isn't this where you're supposed to tell me that your dead dog could sing better than me?"

Everyone was shocked.

"Mitchie that was good I'd tell you if you hit a wrong note." Brown said.

"Yeah well you're just too nice to be honest. He even told me you'd say that."

Brown sighed and turned to Mitchie and whispered in her ear "You don't want to be here do you?"

"Not really…"

Brown turned to Shane. "Shane, Mitchie isn't feeling well. It might be from last night. Take her back to your cabin."

Shane got up and went over to Mitchie. They left the room and went back to Shane's cabin. "What was that?" Shane asked as she sat on his bed.

"What?"

"That back there? Why did you act like that?"

"I can't sing Shane so what's the point in pretending I can?"

"Since when can't you sing? I fell in love with your voice before I even met you. You have an amazing voice Mitchie."

"No you and everyone else are just too nice to tell me the truth."

"What is the truth then?"

"The truth is I can't sing to save my life."

"Who told you that? Axel? Luke?"

"Axel , all day everyday for two months."

"Mitchie he's lying to you. You can sing and you can sing well. I've heard you."

"Yeah and you're too nice to tell me I stink."

Shane laughed. "Mitchie I wasn't always the nice guy remember? When we first met last year I was a jerk I would have told you if I didn't like your voice."

"Shane just forget it. I can't sing and even if I could I wouldn't. There is no point in it. It's no fun, at least it's not anymore."

Mitchie pulled her legs up onto the bed and laid down on her side facing away from Shane. He sighed. He knew the Mitchie he used to know and love was gone. Camp Star had killed Mitchie's love of music and he wasn't sure she'd ever get it back.

**A/N next chapter Mitchie's friends try to help her enjoy singing again but will they just make it worse?**


	5. Already Dead

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

During free period Shane and Mitchie were just walking around outside enjoying the fresh air.

"You know Camp Star's cabin's didn't have air conditions Axel made it up." Mitchie said.

"I figured he was. What else did he lie about?" Shane asked.

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Well for one the kids at Camp Rock are way better than the kids at Camp Star."

"In what way?"

"Every way. The way they act the way they sing the way they dance the way they do everything."

"Alex told you that?"

"He told me….Yeah that's pretty much what he told me."

"Come on Mitchie I know you're lying."

"No I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. I can tell because your voice just got higher."

"Shane just stop ok!" Mitchie snapped.

Shane looked shocked. Mitchie looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Yeah me too. You just snapped at Shane Grey nobody does that and gets away unpunished." Shane said a smirk clear on his face.

Mitchie looked up at him. "Shane…." She slowly started to back away from him. "…What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"No that's not a nothing look….bye."

She took off running and Shane took off after her. He smiled when he heard her giggling.

"You dead Torres." He called after her.

"You have to catch me to kill me." She called back to him giggling.

After chasing her around for a few minutes he picked up speed and grabbed her around the waist spinning her around making her giggle more. Then he flipped her upside down. She screamed but then broke out into hysterical giggles.

"Shane put me down."

"Not until you say sorry."

"No! Put me down!"

"Fine."

Shane started to lower her head first. She grabbed onto him the best she could and squealed "SHANE!" but then burst into laughter when he pulled her back up.

"On my feet!"

"OH! No."

"Say sorry!"

"Nope."

"I'll spin you."

"No Shane don't you dare,"

"You better say sorry."

"But I'm not supposed to lie."

"Ok then you asked for it."

"NO!" Mitchie squealed as Shane started to spin her around. She laughed hysterically barely taking time to breathe.

She had missed this. This was the most fun she'd ever in two months.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed out."

Shane stopped and flipped her upside right but still holding her until she was steady. Mitchie buried her face in his chest as everything kept spinning and she felt dizzy.

"Shane" she whined.

He just laughed. Then something caught both their ears it was Caitlyn, she was singing. It was one of Mitchie's songs.

"Last year's old news  
I'm breaking out my six-string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not deja vu  
'Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts"

Mitchie shook her head as she had a flashback of her first day back at Camp Rock. Before Camp Star. She was so happy and so willing to sing. Shane started to walk over to Caitlyn with Mitchie still in his arms. They arrived at the stage where Nate and Jason were too.

"Great song. Caitlyn" Shane said.

"Thanks it was Mitchie's. We sang it for opening jam."

Mitchie turned in Shane's arms.

"Yeah well it was just a stupid song. It doesn't mean anything. It sounds better coming from you anyway."

"Mitchie this song was amazing and you were so amazing singing it. Everyone loved you. Here sing it for Shane, Nate, and Jason because they missed it."

"Uh…I can't I don't have my guitar."

"Here," Jason said "Use mine."

Mitchie took It but just looked at it. Then at the music sheet Caitlyn had given her.

"Come on Mitchie you have to sing again. We missed your voice so much." Shane said.

"I doubt that."

"Why because Axel told you so?"

Mitchie didn't say anything.

"Look Mitchie Axel is…well putting it nicely Axel is just a jerk. You can't listen to him. Why do you think Uncle Brown kicked him out of the band."

"He left…." Mitchie whispered.

"Come on Mitchie sing. You will enjoy it I promise."

"Look guys I can't sing. So why go on pretending I can? There is no point. It won't get me anywhere in life anyway. So what's the use? It's just a stupid song I wrote for a stupid reason."

"So opening jam is stupid." Caitlyn asked.

"No I wrote it before I came back to camp rock. I was just bored all right. It means nothing to me. Singing means nothing to me."

"Are you scared?" Nate asked.

"What? No."

"Then why won't you sing?"

"Because I don't feel like it that's why."

"Mitchie let it go ok. Just let it go."

"Let what go?"

'Whatever Axel told you about your singing. I know ok. Dana is Axel's daughter how do you think she feels. He pushes her like he pushes you only she can't run away from it. You know you can sing. Deep down the old Mitchie is still in there and is dying to come back out you have to let her."

"I always saw Dana over here. She never had lessons with her father. They were always with someone else I had lessons with Axel. Me, no one else."

Mitchie pulled away from Shane and went to walk away before she stopped and turned around putting the music and guitar back on the stage. "Oh and another thing. The old Mitchie isn't dying. She's already dead."

With that Mitchie walked away.

**A/N sorry it's short I've got homework to do. I'll try and update tomorrow. **


	6. Axel's Plan

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Mitchie pulled away from Shane and went to walk away before she stopped and turned around putting the music and guitar back on the stage. "Oh and another thing. The old Mitchie isn't dying. She's already dead."

With that Mitchie walked away.

"Great plan guys. Before you guys did that I had Mitchie laughing and opening up to me but I think you just ruined it."

"Shane you know she has to get over it. What happen, happen and she can't change that but she can face it and move on from it and to do that she needs our help."

"Yeah but if she pulls away we can't help her. If we push too hard we could lose her food good."

Shane ran off after Mitchie. He caught up with her down by the docks. She was standing at the edge looking into the water. He walked up behind her and before he could speak she spoke.

"It wasn't just a stupid song I wrote when I was bored. I wrote it a week before Camp Rock and I was thinking about coming back and how awesome it will be and the words just started to flow."

Shane didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure if she knew he was there or not.

"I never showed Axel my other songs. He wanted me to sing the song I sang at the camp fire. He tore it too pieces. He tore me to pieces making me sing the same thing over and over and each time telling me I'm getting worse and worse. He pushed me so hard and never let me take a break. I hardly got to eat or sleep and now…."

Mitchie turned to face Shane with tears streaming down her face.

"Now I don't enjoy singing anymore. I don't want to sing and I don't have it in my heart to care about it like I used to. When I do sing I feel awful about myself."

"Mitchie you can't let Axel have that kind of power over you. You're a wonderful singer. I spent almost all last summer looking for you because you have the best voice I've ever heard."

"I don't want to sing anymore!"

"I don't believe that Mitchie. I don't believe that for one second."

"Then don't believe me that's fine. Just leave me alone that. I was alone for two months I think I can handle two more."

Mitchie walked away from him.

"Mitchie stop!"

"Just leave me alone Shane. I don't want to see you anymore."

With that Mitchie took off running. She had no idea where she was going but she wasn't going to stop until she lost Shane….or got herself lost whichever came first. She felt someone grab her arm stopping her. She turned to face Shane.

"Ok no more singing I promise. I won't ask you to sing I promise. Just don't leave. I can't lose you Mitchie please."

"You promise no more singing? Until I'm ready?"

"Yes just don't leave me."

"Ok I'll stay. I'll stay with you and the others but you have to promise you won't ask me to sing until I'm ready."

"Ok we won't I promise."

Mitchie hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I promise we will go at your pace."

"You're so wonderful Shane. Please don't even change."

"I won't I promise."

"You have to make the others promise too. All the pressure to sing again it…it reminds me of…of ….."

"Oh being at Camp Star?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Baby we promise not to push until you're ready. Just know and believe me when I say you have an amazing voice and you can sing very well."

"Baby?"

"Uh…yeah….sorry…"

"No it's ok I liked it."

"Baby…baby girl…my baby girl."

Mitchie smiled "I do believe you Shane I just need to find myself before I can sing again. I need time."

"Take all the time you need…Baby."

"Thanks Shane."

"You're welcome baby."

"Ok Shane now it's getting annoying." Mitchie giggled.

"Sorry."

"Come on let's go back over to the others."

The two of them made their way back to the stage.

"Listen guys Mitchie and I just talked. She says us pushing her to sing in reminding her of being at Camp Star and is making her uncomfortable. As a result she was going to avoid us and pull away from us but I made her a deal that we wouldn't push her or even ask her to sing until she was ready. I hope you all can agree to that."

"Sure I can do that." Nate said.

"I'll agree to it. I'm sorry Mitchie I didn't mean to upset you. I thought I was helping you." Caitlyn said.

"Sure I'll agree." Jason said.

Mitchie smiled. She and Shane sat back on the stage.

"So did I miss much of Camp Rock? Anything happen?"

"Uh well…." Caitlyn looked down blushing.

"Oooooo Someone's got a crush." Mitchie squealed.

"Yeah…."

"Who? "

"Someone from my school. I was going to tell you but then you…were taken…."

"Well I'm here now so….DETAILS!"

"We'll let you ladies talk." Nate said.

He and his brothers got up and left.

"So you got a boy do tell."

"He's not mine….yet."

"But you like him?"

"Yeah a lot."

"So…what's the problem?"

"He doesn't like me back. He likes another girl."

"Who is this other girl?"

"…ess lyer…." Caitlyn muttered.

"Say that again."

"Tess Tyler ."

"Tess? Tess? He likes TESS! HE IS CRAZY? SHE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU!"

"I know that that's what I don't get."

"How does he even know Tess?"

"Everyone knows Tess Tyler he is obsessed with her. He even went to that Ego factory to be closer to her."

"How did he know she was there? Tess didn't even know she'd be going there."

"He thought since it was so much more….advance than Camp Rock he'd figure she was there."

"I'm sorry Caitlyn but if it helps all the guys I met at Camp Star were jerks and not worth having."

"Ok….so I just told you a complete lie."

"What?"

"Ok well not really…sort of…."

"Ok Caitlyn I think it would be better if you started from the beginning."

"I do have a crush and he does like someone else but he isn't the one at Camp Star and I didn't meet him at school…I met him here."

"It's Nate isn't it?"

"Yeah…."

"Who does he like?"

"Dana she's Axel's daughter. Mitchie he wrote a song for her and everything. What am I going to do?"

Before Mitchie could answer she was hit with a flashback.

**Flashback**

Mitchie was on her way to meet Axel when she heard him talking to his daughter.

"So you and that Nate boy are close?"

"Yeah he really likes me."

"Good. Has he told you anything about his plans for the final jam yet?"

"A little but he doesn't really have anything set."

"When he does make sure you report back to me. We are going to make sure we have a better final jam than those losers and I'll make sure Camp Rock closes forever."

"Don't worry dad I won't let you down. You called Dan and made sure he knows what your plan is right?"

"Of course darling."

"Good I don't want my boyfriend thinking I'm cheating on him."

**End Flashback **

"Oh my…."

Mitchie turned to see if she could still sees the boys but they were gone. She looked back at Caitlyn.

"Dana isn't as nice as she may seem. She is working with her father to cancel Camp Rock for good. I heard her talking with her father. No I'm not just making this up for your sake. "

"Have you told Nate?"

"I just remembered now. I will though I have to. I have to save this camp."

"It's not up to you we will all help."

"We have to tell the guys."

"Let's go find them"

They both got off the stage and headed to the boys cabin. They went inside and saw them inside.

"Guys we have a problem."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Axel is planning to destroy Camp Rock for good."

"How?"

"I don't know but I know he's using Dana."

"What?" Nate asked.

"Dana is only pretending to like you. She really just wants to find out your plans for the final jam so they can make theirs better."

"Why should I believe you? At least Dana visits. You were on the other side and never once came to visit."

"I didn't have time. Axel worked me like dog. I thought you understood that."

"I did until you come in here blaming my girlfriend for something she didn't do."

"Nate I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't make this up. I'm trying to save this camp. It's the best thing that ever happen to me and I will not lose it."

"Fine save the camp just leave Dana out of it."

"Dana is the problem. She is planning to betray you and ruin Camp Rock."

"You know what Mitchie I think I liked it better when you at Camp Star. Why don't you do everyone a favor and go back there."

Nate left the cabin letting the door slam behind him. Mitchie sunk to her knee and started to cry. Just when she thought she had all her friend's support she was proved wrong. Maybe Axel was right…maybe she really didn't have any true friends. Shane got down next to her and hugged her.

"He's mad baby don't let him get to you. Are you sure you heard Dana right?"

"You don't believe me either?"

"No, no, of course I believe you. I've always gotten a weird vibe off her anyway. I just want to make sure you heard Dana right that her plan is to destroy Camp Rock?"

"Yeah it's all part of Axel's plan."

"I don't get it how will final jam ruin Camp Rock. How do they plan on doing that?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that Axel wants Camp Rock closed for good and he always gets what he wants."

"He is not going to get this. We will find out his plan and we will make sure it doesn't happen I promise Mitchie. We will have another summer at Camp Rock."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I will do whatever I can to save this Camp and I know you will too."

"But we don't even know how they plan to do it."

"Yeah but we can figure it out."

"How?"

"I don't know but we will figure it out I promise. "

"You've been making a lot of promises Shane. Are you sure you can keep those?"

"Yes I'm going to keep everyone single one I've just made and however many I may make in the future. We are going to save this camp Mitchie. We are not going to lose it."

"We can't Shane. We can't lose it."

Shane hugged her close hoping he could keep his promise.

"Mitchie I know you don't want to but it might help….Can you remember anything else about being at Camp Star that might help us figure out what he plans on doing?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie just shook her head. There was nothing she wanted to remember right now. "I can't not right now I just….I can't."

"OK no pressure baby just relax. Everything is going to work out fine I promise."

"I'm going after Nate and try to talk some sense into him." Caitlyn said.

She left the cabin in search of Nate.

"He wanted this Shane. He wanted me to attend Camp Star because he knew you and I were the strongest singers here, so he got rid of me. That's why he pushed me so hard. He wanted me perfect for final jam."

"If he knew anything about you he'd see that you are already perfect."

Mitchie blushed and went on.

"Then he was going to plan to come over and invite Camp Rock to a sing off for the final jam. He was going to make the whole thing on public tv so whoever watched it than whoever won would get the most kids sign up for the next summer and running Camp Rock out of business. Next summer we'd have limited campers and counselors."

"So he was going to find out our plans for the final jam and make it better?"

"Yeah."

"Ok we are going to make sure our plans stay private and we are going to beat Camp Star and run them out of the business."

"But how? I'm not singing anymore."

"We'll find a way baby I promise. We'll find a way I promise."

Mitchie sighed and clung to him. She knew the only way they would possibly win is if she and Shane sang together but she had no confidence to sing anymore so how could they win? How could they possibly win and save the camp?

**A/N next chapter Mitchie gets her confidence back and the start planning for final jam. Nate confronts Dana will she tell the truth? People who like the Nate/Dana paring don't read this story. I'm a Nate/Caitlyn fan. So don't read. **


	7. The Old Mitchie is Back

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This chapter will be long because there are two songs in it. **

Nate got into a boat and made his way to the other side as fast as he could. He had to talk to Dana. Once he arrived there he sent her a text to meet him at the docks. She arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey Nate, what's wrong?"

"Mitchie just told me something and I need to know if it's true."

"What?"

"Are you and your father planning to destroy Camp Rock by stealing our idea for the final jam?"

"What?" Dana laughed. "That's crazy."

"I know but Mitchie said…"

"Mitchie is mad at my father for what he said to her and is trying to get back at him."

"What did he say to her anyway?"

"You know…the truth."

"What's the truth?"

"That Mitchie can't sing to save her life. That a dead dog could sing better than her and the only reason you guys never said anything was because you're too nice."

"Mitchie is a great singer Dana."

"Yeah but I'm better."

"Why does everything have to be a contest with you? Mitchie is like my little sister and I really like you, you both sing really well."

"Mitchie is trying to turn you against me. Nate don't listen to her."

"Mitchie has a great voice and I will not stand here and let you insult her."

"I can't believe you're taking her side over mine."

"I'm not taking sides Dana you're being mean. Mitchie is my little sister and she will always come first. If you can't accept that then maybe we aren't meant to be together."

"She is turning you against me Nate don't you see that?"

"No I think it's the other way around."

"Nate we can't break up."

"Why not?"

Before either of them could speak another voice was heard calling for Dana and another man around their age walked over. He wrapped his arms around Dana and kissed her head.

"Hey Angel I was looking for you."

"We are so over Dana." Nate said.

He got back in the boat and headed back to Camp Rock.

"Who was that?" Dan asked.

"That was our one shot at winning the final jam."

Once Nate reached Camp Rock he got out of the boat and kicked it. He hated Dana, he hated Axel, but most of all he hated himself for yelling at Mitchie. He continued to kick the boat until he heard a voice.

"You know there is a better way to take out your anger."

He looked and saw Caitlyn.

"Mitchie was right. Dana already had a boyfriend and she was just using me. I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Nate we all make mistakes."

"I was so mean to Mitchie. I was so rude to her."

"She'll forgive you. It's who she is. Are you going to be able to forgive yourself?"

"No. I can't. I hurt my little sister."

"But if she forgives you why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I just…I don't know."

"Nate you made a mistake, so what? We've all made mistakes. It's how we learn. You'll find another girl and Mitchie will forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because Mitchie is my best friend. I know her and I know her heart. She is forgiving. So forgive yourself and move on. We got a camp to save."

"Thank Cait."

"No problem."

He went out from the water and hugged her. Together they headed back to the cabin. When they walked in Shane and Mitchie looked up at them.

"You were right Mitchie. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said to you. It was rude and I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you."

The two shared a hug.

"You know Dana told me some of the stuff Axel said about your singing and I want you to know it's not true at all. None of it. You are amazing."

"Thanks Nate."

Everyone just smiled. They knew in time Mitchie would heal. In time the old Mitchie would come back. The next couple of day no one said anything about Camp Star or even asked Mitchie to sing. No one wanted to upset her. Things went about as normal for a while. One day things changed…and for the better. Shane and Mitchie were out alone on the docks having a picnic laughing together.

"I can't believe you did that." Mitchie laughed.

"Oh come on I was seven give me a break."

"Ok I'll give you a break…."

Shane looked at her as her smirk got bigger.

"NOT!"

She grabbed his ankle and knocked him back into the water then laughed hysterically. Shane surfaced and smirked.

"You want to play Torres? Let's play."

He went back onto the docks and backed Mitchie off to the edge.

"SHANE WAIT!" she squealed.

Shane stopped. "What?"

"Bye!"

She turned and jumped into the water. When she surfaced he glared at her.

"No fair!" he pouted.

"Oh come on Mr. Pouty boy. The water is great."

"You better swim, and swim fast Mitchie because I'm coming to get you."

Shane jumped into the water and swam after her. He caught up with her and they took turns dunking each other laughing having a great time. Finally they called a truce.

"Hey Shane?"

"Yeah Baby girl?"

"Do you think I'll ever get my confidence back to sing?"

"I'm sure you will. When you first came here last summer you had no confidence in yourself but by the end you overcame it and rocked the final jam."

"I hope I can do that again. Otherwise we will lose the sing off and it will be my fault that the camp closes."

"It won't be your fault and we are going to win the final jam that's a promise."

"I hope so. I can't lose this place."

"You won't. I promise."

"Good I believe you."

"Good. Now come here."

He grabbed her by sides about to pull her closer when she screamed. He looked shocked.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, nothing." Mitchie said quickly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I do it again"

He grabbed her again and she screamed again.

"You sure it's nothing?"

Mitchie nodded. If he found out the truth she'd never live it down. The truth was she was extremely unbearably ticklish. If Shane ever found out she'd be dead. She heard Shane laughing snapping her out of her thought.

"You're ticklish?" he asked.

"No of course not."

"Shall I try again?"

He grabbed her sides again. "SHANE NO! Ok, ok I'll tell you just don't do that again."

Shane let her go and smirked.

"I am extremely unbearably ticklish. My stomach is my worst most ticklish spot."

"Really now? Well I guess I better test that to make sure you're telling the truth."

"SHANE NO!" Mitchie squealed.

She took off running. She ran after her. Once she reached the sand it slowed her down making it easier for Shane to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist bringing them both down to the floor. He pinned her arms over her hand and her body under his. He took his other free hand and wiggled his fingers in front of Mitchie's face.

"Shane don't. Please I beg you. I'll do anything I'll say anything just please don't tickle me."

"Hmmmm well maybe if you say…..Shane Grey is the most popular rock star ever and has the most amazing hair ever I'll let you go."

"Shane Grey is the most popular rock star ever and has the most amazing hair. Now let me go."

"Nope just wanted to hear you say that."

He then started to tickle her sides. She screamed and burst into laughter squirming to get away.

"Shane….sto-stop"

"Nope not until I find all your ticklish spots." He reached up and tickled her underarms. She laughed harder and squirmed more.

"Plea-please Sha-Shane!"

"Nope I still have a few more places to tickle."

He grabbed her ribs tickling them like crazy and she continued to laugh until tears started to fill her eyes.

"Sha-Shane! I can-can- can't…..BREATHE!" she screamed out between giggles and gasps for air.

Shane stopped and looked at her as she panted.

"You really are ticklish aren't you?"

"I…told…you…"

"You do know I'm not done yet. I'm your boyfriend so that means I have to find all your tickle spots. There is two more I have to do."

"Shane please I can't take any more."

"Sorry Baby girl."

He turned around unpinning her hands but kept her pinned down and grabbed her feet in a hold lock.

"Shane no!"

He started to tickle her feet again and she burst into giggles smacking his back hoping to make him stop.

"Abusing me won't make me stop Mitchie."

"Shane please! Please!"

Shane stopped and let her feet go. He turned around and repined her arms over her head.

"One last spot and you know what they say, save the best for last."

"NO! SHANE NOT MY STOMACH PLEASE!" she screamed.

He just smirked and attacked her stomach. Mitchie screamed but then went silent?

Shane looked at her and noticed she was breathless with soundless laughter. That's how ticklish she was. He felt her jerking under him and stopped. She panted as tears fell down her bright red cheeks.

"Please…don't ever…do that…again."

He laughed and got off her. "Hey the only reason I came here was to get to know you better."

"Yeah but I thought that mean my favorite color and books not tickle spots…or as I like to call them torture spots."

"It's all part of the fun of having a boyfriend."

"I hate you!" Mitchie muttered.

"I love you too."

They both froze.

"Wha-what did you just say?"

"Uh…well I said…." Shane sighed. "You know what I'm not going to hide it anymore. I love you Mitchie. I've loved you since the first time I met you."

"In the kitchen with flour all over my face telling you you're a jerk?"

"Yeah because you were the one person who wasn't scared to stand up to me and tell me what I needed to hear and then after that you got me back to the boy who just enjoyed playing music. Ever since then I've loved you and I never stopped."

"I…I love you too Shane. Since the first time you played "Gotta Find You" for me."

"I was so scared this summer that you'd find someone else while I was at Camp Star. I thought…I thought I'd lose you."

"You'll never lose me Mitchie. I love you."

"I love you too."

They both slowly leaned in and before they knew it their lips were touching. They kissed for a full minute before pulling away.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"So you really fell in love with me when I played that song?"

"I love when you sing that song."

He reached behind him and grabbed his guitar. He started to play. "Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you "

"That's my favorite song of yours." She smiled.

"You know what mine is of yours?"

She nodded. "The one I sang at the final jam last year?"

"Yep. Also the song I heard when I first fell in love with your voice."

Mitchie looked down at her hands and then back up at him.

"Could I uh…well…would it be ok If I…maybe used your guitar?"

"Sure baby."

Shane handed it to her. She took it and tuned it before taking a deep breath and looked at him.

"Go on baby it's just to two of us here. Let me here that beautiful voice."

Mitchie took a deep breath and started to sing.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine…."

Mitchie stopped as her voice cracked. She was a little rusty.

"It's ok. Just try again. You've hit that note before you can do it again. Just start over. You can do it Mitchie I know you can." Shane encouraged.

Mitchie took a deep breath and started over.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me

She smiled as she hit the note and continue to sing smiling at Shane who smiled back at her. 

Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me 

Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

Mitchie suddenly felt breathless. It was the first time she had sung in a long time and it felt good.

"How did that feel?" Shane asked.

"Wonderful…like I never stopped."

"You want to sing again?"

"No, not right now but I will. Singing is easy when I'm with you I'm just not sure I'll be able to do it in front of a crowed yet."

"Hey, no pressure. You're singing again that's good enough for me. So…is It safe to say the old Mitchie is back?"

"Yeah you can say that. The old Mitchie is back."

Mitchie just smiled. She was finally starting to feel like herself again.

**A/N next chapter Shane comes up with an idea to help Mitchie overcome her stage fright. Just when things start to look up someone from Camp Star shows up. Will this person push Mitchie right back into her shell or will she stay strong? **


	8. Back on that Stage

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Later on that evening Mitchie and Shane got back to the cabin and Mitchie went right to bed. Shane laughed at her. "Tired?"

"Yes. My mean boyfriend tickled me to death today and now I'm wiped out."

"Oh I'm a mean boyfriend am I?" Shane asking poking he stomach making her squeal.

"No, no, You're an amazing boyfriend…with great hair."

"Nice save."

"Thank you. Don't tickle me."

"I won't just get some sleep. We had a big day today."

"I love you Shane."

"I love you too Mitchie."

They shared one more kiss before Mitchie let the blackness take over. Then Nate came in.

"Hey she out?"

"Yep. She's tired. She had a big day."

"What happen?"

"She sang today. She sang a full song all the way through the way she used to."

"That's great."

"Yeah but she isn't ready to sing in front of crowds yet."

"How can we help her?"

Shane thought about it for a second before he got an idea.

"I got it. Stay here with Mitchie. I'll be back."

Shane bolted out of the cabin and was gone in a flash.

"What is he up to?"

After a little bit Shane come back.

"It's all set."

"What's all set?"

"Nothing just be prepared to perform tomorrow."

"How is that going to help Mitchie?"

"Just wait. I've got it all figured out."

With that Shane went right to sleep.

Nate went to sleep too.

The next morning everything went about as normal. During lunch Brown walked to the center of the room with a mic.

"After lunch I want all the camp rock campers to meet at the stage for a surprise."

Then he left.

Mitchie looked at her friends.

"What's the surprise?"

"I don't know." Caitlyn shrugged.

They both looked at the guys.

"Any ideas?"

"Nope." Shane said.

"Not a clue." Nate said.

"Oh I know. We are going to perform." Jason said.

Shane and Nate sighed and smacked their palms to their forehead.

"You're going to perform? I thought you wanted to be treated like normal."

"I do but I have a special reason for this." Shane smirked.

Mitchie's eyes went wide.

"Shane Grey if you're thinking about announcing to the whole camp what happen yesterday I swear I will break up with you so fast you're head will spin."

Shane laughed. "This has nothing to do with what happen last night. It's just something I have to do."

"But Shane you said you were going to do it to help Mitch…."

Jason was cut off when Nate covered his mouth.

"Mitch…Mitch Grey he's out other Uncle. He asked us to perform something…." Shane covered quickly.

Mitchie gave him a weird look. "Ok whatever you say Shane."

They finished their lunch and went to the stage. Mitchie and Caitlyn got to sit front row as Brown came onto the stage.

"Ok now I know you have all been secretly wanting Connect 3 to perform while they're here and you just got your wish. Welcome to stage Shane, Nate, and Jason Grey!"

Everyone screamed and cheered as they guys ran onto the stage. Shane grabbed the mic as Brown got off the stage.

"All right guy thank you. Now the song we're going to sing is not one I've written. We are borrowing it from a friend. For any of you out there who may be feeling a little lost and not really sure who you are this song is for you."

Shane looked at Mitchie and winked. She smiled at him. The music started and Mitchie's eyes went wide. They were singing her song.

"I've always been the kind of guy  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me…."

Mitchie got up and ran off. Shane looked at his brothers and at Caitlyn who shrugged. Just as Shane was going to sing he heard Mitchie's voice.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me…"

Mitchie walked onto the stage mic in hand over to Shane. He smiled encouragingly at her and took her hand. Together they continued to sing.

"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

Everyone screamed and cheered.

"SMITCHIE! SMITCHIE! SMITCHIE!" Everyone chanted.

Mitchie smiled and looked at Shane. "Thank you." She said.

"Anytime baby girl. You think you're ready to do one on your own?"

Mitchie eyes went wide at first but then smiled. "Sure."

"Great."

He turned back to mic.

"All right guys thank you. Now my beautiful girlfriend is going to sing on her own."

He gave her a kiss making a lot of the girls boo. "You can do this." He whispered.

Shane and the other got off stage. Mitchie looked out into the audience and took a deep breath.

"Um….this song is one I wrote recently and um…I uh…I hope you guys like it."

She started to play the music and then taking one more deep breath she started to sing. "Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend "

She stopped singing and playing suddenly feeling breathless again. She did it. She got over her stage fright and she was back. She found who she wants to be. She smiled.

"Thanks. Many of you may know that I've been going through a rough patch this summer and it really made it easier that I had my friends by my side. So that song I wrote it for my friends who never gave up on me and made me realize what a gift is it to have a friend. Thanks you!"

Everyone screamed and cheered. She smiled and climbed off stage. She hugged her friends.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

"Any time Mitchie."

"I do have to ask though."

"What?"

"Do you really have another Uncle named Mitch Grey?"

"No." Shane said.

Mitchie laughed. "I didn't think so."

All the other campers started to leave.

"Did you have to tell everyone I was your girlfriend?"

"Yes I didn't need any of them attacking me once I got off the stage."

Mitchie giggled and shook her head.

"Hey Shane, Nate, Jason come over here and help me take this down." Brown called.

The guys left.

"That song was beautiful Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys liked it. I wrote it for you."

"We love you Mitchie. We just wanted you to be happy again."

"I am. I'm happy and I'm back. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Oh hey I left my laptop over by the stage I'll be back."

"Ok."

Caitlyn ran off. Mitchie smiled. She was finally back and nothing and no one was going to change that. Just then she heard a voice behind her say "Impressive, Axel would have a thing or two to say about that song." Mitchie gasped and turned around. Luke was standing there in the flesh.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Axel sent me over here to bring you back to Camp Star. He said you're ruining his plans."

"Well, tell Axel I don't care. I belong on this side. This is where I'm staying."

Luke grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I said you're coming back to Camp Star with me."

Mitchie kicked him in the knee making him let her go. "I told you I'm staying here." Before Mitchie could even consider what was happening she was back handed a cross the face sending her to the ground. She grabbed her cheek in shock.

"I said you're coming back to Camp Star with me!"

Mitchie stood up just as Nate and Caitlyn came over.

"What's going on." Nate asked.

"I'm taking your sister back to Camp Star."

"Over my dead body."

"Careful I might actually find a way to make that happen."

"I'm not scared of you."

As those two went at it Caitlyn looked at Mitchie who was holding her cheek.

"Mitchie what happen?"

Mitchie just shook her head. Caitlyn removed her hand and gasped. There was a nice big bruise forming on her cheek.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie…he hit you. Nate…"

Nate stopped fighting and turned to Caitlyn. "What?"

"He hit her."

Nate looked at Mitchie's face and his blood boiled. He grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt.

"You pig. Don't you dare ever touch Mitchie again!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa break it up."

Brown and Shane came running over pulled Nate off Luke.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Luke here made Mitchie his human punching bag." Nate said.

Shane turned to look at his girlfriend. He saw more than the bruise because he knew her better than Nate. Her eyes were wide with fear, yet confusion. She was still in shock and her body was shaking. Shane let Nate go and they both went to attack him when Brown grabbed them both.

"Look kid you don't belong on this side. Now either you leave or I'm calling the police. You are not allowed to step foot on this camp ever again." Brown said.

Luke turned around and left. Everyone turned to Mitchie.

"Is she ok?" Nate asked.

"I don't know she won't speak to me" Caitlyn said.

"Is anything broken?" Brown asked.

"All of you just stop." Shane said. He took Mitchie into his arms. "Talk to me baby. What happen?"

"He…wanted to take me back…I wouldn't go…He grabbed me I kicked him he….he hit me."

"Anywhere other than your face?"

"No…Shane I don't want to go back. I can't."

"You're not going back. I promise. Come on let's get some ice for that cheek."

Mitchie nodded. They went to the nurse and got some ice. Then they went back to the guys cabin and Mitchie laid down on her bed holding the ice to her cheeks.

"Are you ok Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"I will be. Don't worry the old Mitchie is still here. She's just in shock and in pain. I'm going to be fine." Mitchie answered.

Shane smiled and kissed her head. He was happy Luke didn't break her.

"I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too Shane. Thank you for getting me back on that stage."

"You're welcome Angel."

The old Mitchie was back and now he was sure nothing was going to break her.

**A/N next chapter things start to look up but whatever happen to Connie at Camp Star? You will find out in the next chapter. **


	9. Sick, Twisted, Monster

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

For the next few weeks everything went smooth. Mitchie even started making plans with everyone for the final jam. Maybe everything was going to be all right after all. One evening while Mitchie was having dinner with her friends Peggy and Ella walked over.

"You have no reason to speak to us or even look at us for that matter but all we are asking for is a chance?" Peggy asked.

Mitchie turned to look at them. "I'm listening."

"We just want to say sorry. We've been the biggest jerks ever and we feel awful about what we did. We never should have left you and doubted you. We were wrong and we realize that now. We'd like a chance to make it up to you."

Mitchie thought about it for a second and nodded. "Ok you have a chance but you need to understand it's going to take time before I trust either of you again."

"Understood thanks for giving us a chance." Peggy said.

"You're welcome. Plus you guys forgave me after I lied to you my first years what kind I friend would I be if I didn't forgive you."

They all shared a hug and continued to eat. Mitchie was happy to have all her friends back at her side. Maybe Axel was finally giving up.

One afternoon Shane, Mitchie and his brother were fooling around on the docks, laughing having fun when they heard Brown over the loud speaker.

"I need Mitchie Torres, Shane, Nate, Jason Grey, and Caitlyn Geller all to report to my office."

"What did you guys break this time?" she teased.

"Nothing…I don't think." Jason answered.

They all got up and went over to the office. Mitchie's blood ran cold as he saw who was standing inside. She shook her head taking a few steps back.

"No, I'm not going in there NO!"

"Mitchie it's ok. We aren't going to let him hurt you." Shane soothed.

"No!"

"He's not going to do anything to you Mitchie we will make sure of it." Nate said.

Mitchie sighed knowing she didn't have a choice and went inside with the others. Just as Caitlyn walked in.

"What's going on Uncle Brown?" Shane asked.

"Oh don't act all clueless. I know she is here." Axel said.

"Mitchie has been here for a while now. Why do all of a sudden care?"

"I'm not talking about Mitchie. I'm talking about Connie."

Mitchie went white.

If her mother wasn't here and she wasn't at Camp Star where was she?

"She is hiding her and I want her back." Axel said.

"Axel seems to believe you are all hiding Connie in attempt to protect her Axel." Brown said.

"My mom isn't here. She was supposed to be at Camp Star with you."

"Yeah we haven't seen her since the start of Camp almost three months ago." Shane said.

"So where is she?" Mitchie whimpered.

"Don't act all scared I know you have her here somewhere." Axel said.

"If I knew where she was I wouldn't have to be scared."

"If you knew where she was would you tell me?"

"Of course not."

"So how can I believe you?"

"You can't. But that's ok because I don't believe you either. My mom is hiding from you somewhere on Camp Star."

"No Mitchie she's not." Brown said.

"What?"

"No one has seen or even heard from your mother since last night. Her bed wasn't even slept in last night. They have checked everywhere on Camp Star and still no one can find her. If you know something you need to tell us."

"I'm telling you the truth I have no idea where my mom is. I thought she was at Camp Star."

Axel and Brown just looked at each other. For once they were both thinking the same thing. This was no longer just about which Camp was better a human life was at risk.

"We need to call the police." Brown said.

"Yeah for once I agree with you." Axel said.

Mitchie started shaking. "No, NO! It's not that serious. She's fine."

Mitchie ran out of the office back to the docks only this time she ran right into the water. She ran as fast as she could until she started to swim she didn't realize her feet were no longer touching the floor and she was no longer able to stand. She got about half way out when she felt a cramp in her legs and arms.

"NO! MOM! MOM IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!"

She forced herself to keep kicking and stay above water. Her goal was to get to the other side but she knew she had a small chance of making it there alive. Why didn't she just take a boat?

"MOM PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

"MITCHIE! MITCHIE STOP!" a voice called.

Mitchie turned and saw Shane on a boat heading her way.

"NO! AXEL AND BROWN ARE LYING MY MOM IS HIDING SOMEWHERE AT CAMP STAR I KNOW WE USED TO HIDE TOGETHER WE DON'T NEED THE COPS!" she yelled back to him.

"MITCHIE YOU ARE GOING TO DROWNED IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

Mitchie turned back and continued to swim.

"MITCHIE!" Shane called.

Mitchie ignored him and continued on. The pain in her legs became too much to bare and she stopped kicking. Her arms stopped moving and she felt herself slipping under. Then she panicked. She was going to drown.

"SHANE! SHANE HELP!" she screamed as she took a mouthful of water.

Shane made his way over to her as fast as he could.

"HANG ON MITCHIE!"

He finally got to her and pulled her into the boat.

"Mitchie are you ok?"

"Ta-Take m-me t-to the oth-other s-side." She stuttered as she shivered.

"No I'm taking you home and getting you warmed up."

"N-no w-we hav-have t-to fin-find m-my mo-mom"

"We will let the police handle it."

"It-it's n-not tha-that ser-serious. Sh-She i-is f-fine."

Shane pulled her into him hoping to warm her up a little.

"Baby if both Axel and Brown agree to call the police then it has to be serious."

"N-no I-I hav-have t-to fi-find h-her."

"The cops will find her."

"N-no, n-no"

"You have to trust them Baby. They are going to bring your mother back safe and sound."

"I kn-know h-her be-best. Th-they don-don't."

"I know that sweetie. That's why we need you back at Camp Rock so we can help the cops."

"I-I-I-I'm scar-scared Sha-Shane."

"I know you are Baby but you've got to trust the cops."

Mitchie nodded. Trust was she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. Shane made his way back to shore. Once he pulled up on the sand he climbed out and lifted Mitchie out. He walked back into Brown's office. Everyone was going to rush over to her to ask her questions but Shane stopped them as she buried her face in the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around his neck clinging tightly to his shirt shaking.

"Don't! Just leave her alone. She's in shock."

Shane went over and sat down on one of the chairs keeping Mitchie safely in his arms. Brown wrapped a blanket around Mitchie hoping to warm her up. Mitchie whimpered.

"I want my mommy." She said so softly only Shane could hear her.

It broke his heart. She sounded like a scared child.

"We're going to find her baby I promise."

"What if we don't?"

Shane didn't answer because he honestly had none. The police showed up and asked questions from everyone. Mitchie refused to answer she was too scared and in too much of a shock to answer. The cops kept trying but Mitchie continued to hide her face in Shane's neck.

"Does she really have to do this?" Shane asked.

"Because she is the daughter her statement is most important." The cop said.

"Find mommy please." Mitchie whimpered.

She couldn't even form complete sentences anymore. She was a scared child and there was nothing Shane could do to help.

"We will Miss but you need to tell us where she might go. Did she have any close friends or something?"

"Find mommy!" Mitchie cried.

"Look that's all you're going to get out of her. So stop asking her questions and go out there and find her mother." Shane said.

The cop sighed and walked off.

"I hope we find her soon she didn't look well when she left work last night. She could be in a ditch somewhere." Axel said.

Mitchie whimpered. "Mommy!"

"Shhh don't listen to him Mitch." Shane soothed.

"My guess wherever she is, she's scared and alone wishing her daughter hadn't abandon her."

"No! Mommy I'm sorry!"

"Axel will you shut it!" Nate screamed.

"I'm just saying. It's not likely that we will even find her alive."

Mitchie broke out into tears. She didn't know if Axel was being serious or not but it scared her just the same.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" she screamed.

Shane just held her tighter doing what he could to soothe her. Just then her cell phone rang. She grabbed it. She looked at the caller id and answered it.

"DADDY!"

"Mitchie baby what's wrong?"

"Mommy's gone!"

"What? No she's not she's right here."

"Mitchie baby I'm fine. I left Camp Star and came home. I'm fine."

Mitchie calmed down at her mother's voice.

"Baby how did you even find out I left? Connie asked.

"Axel came and told us you were missing."

"That sick monster. I told Axel this last night I was leaving and going home. I was going to call you when I got home so you didn't worry about me making the trip back."

"Wait Axel knew where you were this whole time?"

"He knew I was heading home yes."

Mitchie felt anger inside her. Axel had planned this whole thing just to scare her. He really was a monster.

"Axel came here looking for you. He made it sound like you had gone missing."

"I'm sorry he did that sweetie but I'm fine. Just really tired that's why I came home."

"Ok, get some sleep mom. I love you."

"I love you too and don't worry your dad is going to take good care of me. I'll be good a new when I see you at the final jam."

"Ok bye mom, dad I love you."

"We love you too baby have fun."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Mitchie hung up and let out a breath of relief. Then she looked at Axel.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED, MONSTER!" she yelled. "YOU KNEW WHERE MY MOTHER WAS ALL ALONG YOU JUST DID ALL THIS TO SCARE ME!"

"You did?" Brown asked.

"Of course I did." Axel smirked.

They cops looked shocked.

"It was so worth it too." Axel put his thumb in his mouth and started mocking Mitchie "Mommy, mommy I want mommy, find mommy"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and left the office she was not going to stand there being mocked for caring about her mother. Shane and the other Grey brothers glared at him.

"You're a sick freak you know that." Shane said.

"Making Mitchie think her mother is missing and possibly dead. What kind of a monster does that?" Nate asked.

"Not cool dude not cool at all." Jason said.

"I cannot believe someone would trick a child into thinking there mother was missing that's just cruel." Caitlyn said.

They all went out and after Mitchie hoping Axel hadn't pushed her back into her shell.

**A/N next chapter is the Sing off. Who will win? Who will lose? Which camp will survive? **


	10. No Singing Allowed

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IDEAS ARE WELCOME I'M RUNNING LOW SO PLEASE OFFER IDEAS. **

They all went out and after Mitchie hoping Axel hadn't pushed her back into her shell. They found her out by the docks staring into the water

"Mitchie…" Shane started slowly.

Mitchie turned to face them. "Why would he do something like that? I knew he hated Brown and Camp Rock but why would he try to make believe my mother was missing?"

"Because he wanted to push you back into your shell. Axel will do anything to win Mitch you have to understand that. Especially now that you've gotten your confidence back he will try twice as hard to take it away from you."

"But by making me believe my mother is missing or worse dead? I just…I can't believe someone could be so cruel."

"Brown warned us. He warned us all but none of us would have guessed he would take it this far. That was wrong of him do but don't let him win. Don't let him push you back into your shell."

"Oh I'm not going back into any shell. I want to kill him with my bare hands."

"All right easy Mitchie." Shane laughed.

"No! He cannot just do that to me and get away with it!"

"He'll get his pay back when he kick his butt on the final jam."

"That won't be enough. I just….I've never felt like this before but I just…I want to put my hands around his neck and squeeze until he stops breathing. "

Shane pulled her into his arms she buried her face in his chest clinging to him.

"Everything is ok now baby. Your mom is home safe and sound. I've never met your father but I'm sure he's taking good care of her."

"I know but I just…"

"Just what baby?"

"He never saw that weak side of me before. When I was at Camp Star I always stayed strong around him. I never showed weakness around him until just now."

"So everyone has a weakness."

"I know that but he did it just to upset me. Just because he wanted to win and that just makes me….."

"Mad, I know Mitchie. It's ok to be mad at him. You can't let this anger get to you though. You need to focus on the final jam so we can beat him and show him what happens when he messes with Camp Rock."

Mitchie nodded. Shane kissed her head. She looked up at the others.

"Let's get to work."

Everyone went back to the music room . Mitchie was going to make sure Axel paid for what he just did. No one messed with her family and got away with it.

It was the day before the final jam everyone was supposed to be taking the day off to rest their voices but Mitchie had other plans. She was alone by the docks singing her parts over and over again. Just then a hand was placed over her mouth. She screamed at whoever it was and squirmed as they lifted her away. She was set down behind a few trees she looked at who it was and gasped.

"Luke you aren't allowed near Camp Rock."

"I just wanted to make sure you're ready. I saw you singing in front of small crowds but this is a huge crowed at least a million people not to the mention everyone watching on tv. I mean you know that one mistake even the smallest mistake will ruin your chances of winning and you'll lose Camp Rock. Everyone will blame you and it will be all your fault. How do you think Shane will feel that you caused his Uncle to lose his camp?"

"I'm find Luke I'm prepared."

"Fine prove it sing me something."

"I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"You're scared aren't you? You know I'm right and that scares you."

"You don't scare me Luke. Win or lose tomorrow Shane will always love me."

"Well for your sake I hope so but what about the camp? If you lose Camp rock will be closed down. It will be all your fault."

"Luke just get lost before I call for Brown."

"Just remember Mitchie millions and millions of people one mistake and Camp Rock is closed forever."

Luke left with a smirk on his face. Mitchie started to breathe harder. Luke was right. One mistake could mean the end of Camp Rock. She had to make sure everything was perfect. She ran to the guy's cabins where she knew everyone would be.

"We have to get back to work."

Then she ran out of the cabin.

"What was that about?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I have an idea." Shane answered.

They all got up and ran after her. They got to the music room and she ran over to the. She handed them their guitars and music sheets.

"Here we have to make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow."

"Mitchie everything is perfect. We need to rest our voices or for tomorrow. We can't over work ourselves." Caitlyn said.

"No, no, one mistake and we lose the camp. We have to be perfect."

"How perfect are we going to be if we can't sing?"

"We can sing."

"Not if we don't rest our voices."

Shane went over and took Mitchie's hands in his looking her in the eyes.

"Baby this isn't Camp Star you don't have to push yourself so hard just to be perfect. We all ready sound perfect the way we are. Any more practicing and we'll kill our voices. Take it from someone who knows."

"We….I…I have to be perfect. One wrong note and…and we lose camp rock. It will be all my fault."

Shane sighed. "Mitchie where were you before you came to get us?"

"At the docks."

"Were you alone?"

"No."

"Who was there with you?"

"Luke Williams."

"Now that explains it." Nate said

"Baby he is just trying to shake you up. I told you He and Axel will try anything to get you to lose confidence in yourself."

"Yeah well their doing a good job."

"But Mitch think about it. If they were so sure they're going to win why bother with you? If they are still trying to hurt you they must have no plan for tomorrow. So we already have a win."  
"What if I mess up? I could cost us the camp."

"You're not going to mess up. I'm going to be up there with you the whole time all right? We can do this Mitchie. I know we can. You've sung this song before you know all the words and all the notes. There is no way you can mess up. You are an amazing singer. If you get nervous just….just picture Axel in his underwear."

Mitchie burst into giggles. "It helps trust me."

"How many fans how you pictured in their underwear?" Mitchie giggled

"Oh…uh…none, none at all."

Mitchie laughed. "Feel better?" Shane asked.

"Yeah thanks Shane."

"Any time baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now we need you to put down the music and come rest."

"No I should go over my lines one more time."

Shane tried to take it from her she gripped it tighter. She just made a playful smile at him. **(A/N kind of like she does in the second movie when Shane tries to take her clipboard away)**

"Hmm what do I have to do to pull you away from this sheet music?"

He smirked at her an idea forming in his mid.

"Ah I know."

He poked her stomach tickling it a little making her scream and let go of the paper using her hands to cover her stomach.

"I hate you." She whined.

"I love you too Babe."

"Careful Shane Mitchie has a back up of every song. She had another copy somewhere." Caitlyn said.

"What? No I don't!" Mitchie squeaked.

"Yes you do now tell us where it is." Nate said.

"I'll never tell."

"If you don't tell us you're going to have to tell the tickle monster." Shane warned.

"Fine" she pouted. "It's in my music book folded up in the front."

"Where is the music book?"

"Nope I told you where the music is it's not my fault you don't know where the book is."

"Mitchie the tickle monster is going to get it out of you." Shane said.

She whined. She knew she'd regret the day he found out she was ticklish.

"It's in our cabin."

"Where is our cabin?" Nate asked.

"On my bed…."

"Where on your bed?"

"Under the blanket."

"Where under the blanket?"

"Ok this is taking forever. Just tickle her." Jason said.

"No!" Mitchie screamed. "Look I'll get the book and give the music to you but I don't want you to see my book. It became my diary while I was at Camp Star and there is stuff in there I don't want you guys to read. It's really private and personal."

"Ok Mitchie."

Shane said rubbing her back. The threats were just playful but now Mitchie was getting upset and that was the last thing Shane wanted. Everyone walked back to the cabin. Mitchie went over to her bed lifted the blanket and pulled her yellow song book out from between the two mattresses. She opened it and took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Shane.

"It's my only copy."

"Mitchie we just want you to spend this day resting." Caitlyn said.

"I know."

"I'm going to give these to Brown just so we have back up for tomorrow." Shane said.

He left the cabin. Jason saw Mitchie clutching tightly to her music book.

"What's in that book that's so personal?" Jason asked.

"Nothing just…just nothing."

"If it's nothing why don't you let us read it?" Jason asked again.

"Because it wouldn't matter anyway. I wrote it a long time ago."

"So let us read it."

"NO."

"Jason she doesn't have to let it go man." Nate said.

"I want to read it!" Jason pouted.

He smirked and poked her stomach. Mitchie screamed but didn't let go of the back. She moved away from Jason hiding behind Nate.

"Please don't Jase." She said.

"She's right man just cool it." Nate said.

"Fine."

Mitchie walked out from behind Nate only to have Jason grab the book from her hands. He opened it to the most recent page and started to read it.

"This isn't personal it's the same song you sung at the final jam last summer." He said.

Caitlyn took it from his hands and read over it. She was able to read between the lines and saw the small chances Mitchie had made to it.

"Mitchie did you really feel like this?"

"Yes…." Mitchie whispered softly.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

Just then Shane walked in. Mitchie ran into his arms. "Don't hate me!" she whimpered.

Shane hugged her. "Why would I hate you?"

"The personal stuff she was talking about. Was a rewrite of "This is Me"." Caitlyn said.

"All rockers rewrite their old stuff what's the big deal."

"Not like this Shane."

Caitlyn handed it to him. Shane read over it. It said:

I'm still the kind of girl  
That hides her face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
I've lost this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm not gonna let it show, it's not time  
To let you know  
To let you know 

Shane was shocked to say the least but what really surprised him was the way she changed his part.

I'm not the voice you hear inside your head  
The reason that your singing  
You don't need to find me

I'm not the missing piece you need  
The song inside of you  
You don't need to find me, 

"Mitchie….Baby I….when did you write this?"

"When I was at Camp Star. It doesn't mean anything anymore. I was just venting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You gave me my confidence back Shane. This song means nothing to me. I didn't want you guys to read it because I knew you'd freak. In fact….." Mitchie took the book from Shane and ripped the page out. Then she ripped the paper until there was nothing left but any size pieces.

"The old Mitchie is back. That song no longer applies." She smiled.

"Good now…." Shane took it back from her. "Time to rest. That means no music for today. No singing."

"Pwease Shane" Mitchie pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

"Nope. Not going to work this time."

"Pwease Shane." She whimpered.

She started to whimper like a little puppy showing her big brown eyes.

"Mitchie" Shane whined.

Nate sunk up behind Mitchie and pinched her sides. She screamed and a smile formed on her face.

"No Mitchie and don't ask again. Thanks Nate." Shane smiled.

"That wasn't fair."

"Too bad now get on your bed and don't even think about singing."

"Yes mommy." She teased.

"Mommy?" Shane asked.

"I mean daddy." She giggled.

She climbed onto her bed and laid on her back. She started to hum a song.

"You never said anything about humming." She smirked.

Everyone just laughed.

"You can take the music from the girl but you can't take the girl from the music." Nate said.

The rest of the day was spent just resting and having fun. All though none of them would admit they were scared of losing Camp Rock just like Mitchie was.

**A/N next chapter is the final jam sing off. It might also be the last chapter. I haven't decided yet. I'll have more information on my upcoming camp rock stories next chapter. **


	11. The Final Jam

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter but there will be a sequel out soon. **

Mitchie stood backstage waiting as Luke and Tess finished their song so she and Shane could go on and sing theirs. She had to admit Luke and Tess were really good. Yet she was confident that they would win. After their turn was over The Camp Rockers went out onto the stage and gave it their all time best. Once they finished they had to wait as people called and texted in their votes. After what felt like forever the votes came back and….Camp Rock…..lost? How could they lose? They had done great! Mitchie leaned into Shane as tears filled her eyes but he pushed her away.

"Get off me!" he said.

"Shane?"

"I can't believe we lost this is all your fault."

"But Shane I….."

"No Mitchie he is right. We lost Camp Rock and it's all your fault." Nate told her.

"But I didn't mean….  
"How could you Mitchie I thought you really cared about this camp. I guess I was wrong." Caitlyn said.

"No Caitlyn I do care about…"

"Thanks a lot Mitchie because of you I just lost a place that was like a second home to me. After all I did for you and your mother this is how you repay me by getting my camp shut down." Brown growled.

"Brown I'm…."

"Save it for someone who cares Mitchie. We don't want to hear it."

Mitchie watched in horror as her friends walked out of her life. "No, no, NO!"

Mitchie shot up in bed panting as she looked around. She was in her cabin and Shane was by her side stroking her hair.

"It's all right baby you just had a bad dream." He soothed.

"That's wasn't a bad dream Shane. It was worse."

"A nightmare?"

"No, worse than a nightmare. I didn't think there was anything worse than a nightmare but this was far too horrible to be called a nightmare."

"What happen?"

"Yeah you were screaming in your sleep." Nate said from his bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you guys up." Mitchie sighed.

"It's ok what was your dream about?"

"We lost the final jam and camp rock. Everyone blamed me for it and you all left me." Mitchie told them looking down at her hands.

"Mitchie look at me." Shane said.

"No…." Mitchie said softly.

"Mitchie look at me."

"NO…."

"Mitchie! Hey!"

Shane took her took chin forcing her to look at him.

"I will NOT leave you. Win or lose tomorrow I am always going to love you and care about you. I will NEVER leave you. Do you understand that? I love you too much to just let you go. We will win this sing off Mitchie I know we will. You and I are the strongest singers here. We can easily take Luke and Tess. I love you Mitchie Torres and no matter what happens tomorrow I will ALWAYS love you!"

"The dream was horrible Shane and it felt so real."

"I know but that's all it was, a dream. So try and get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow and we all need our rest."

"Shane do you think you could sing to me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure baby."

Mitchie laid back down and closed her eyes. She smiled as Shane started to sing "Gotta Find You."

When the song was over Shane kissed Mitchie on the head and went back into his bed.

"Dude, do you really think we can win tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"I hope so Nate. Mainly for Mitchie's sake, if we lose tomorrow Mitchie will never forgive herself."

"I guess we better just wait and see huh?"

"Yeah that's all we can do. Night bro."

"Night."

They both went back to sleep hoping they could keep their promise to Mitchie.

That next day everyone spent the day preparing for the final jam. Before anyone knew it all of Camp Rock was behind stage waiting for their turn. Mitchie peeked her head out and saw how many people were there waiting and more were still coming. Then she saw the cameras set up. She suddenly felt sick.

"Oh my gosh I can't do this." She said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Shane I can't do this."

"You're nervous just relax you're going to be fine."

"No Shane I really can't do this. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I can't go out there. Everyone is watching me. One wrong note and they will hate us. One wrong note and we will lose Camp Rock. One wrong move…Shane I can't. I can't do this."

"Mitchie calm down. You can do it. Just take some deep breaths."

"No, Shane, oh Shane I can't I just I…."

Mitchie started to gasp for breath.

"Mitchie, Mitchie breathe baby breathe." Shane said rubbing her back.

Shane knew the one thing that would calm her down. He pulled her into him and started to sing. She slowly regained her breath and looked at him.

"I can't do it Shane, not with all those people looking at me."

"So don't look at all those people just look at me. Just look right at me. You said it was easier to just sing in front of me right?"

"Yeah…"

"So just look at me."

"No Shane I can't I just…I can't."

"Well of course you can't." A voice said.

Mitchie turned and saw Axel but before she could say anything to him Shane pulled her behind him.

"You say one word to her and I swear you will never sing again." Shane warned.

"I don't need to say anything to her. She already knows what I'm going to say. I'm just here as a reminder. Not only will I be watching judging you but your family and friends will be as well. Everyone at school will be watching."

Mitchie's eyes went wide. She wasn't the most popular at school and if they saw her sing and she messed up she'd never live it down.

"Anyway have a good show. Don't forget to have your parents sign you up for next summer. Cabins are filling up fast."

Axel walked away and Shane turned back to Mitchie.

"I can't do this Shane. I'm not ready."

"Yes you are, you are ready. You've sung in front of large groups before."

"Yeah but not with camera. Not with a million other people watching me all over the world."

"Mitchie you can do this."

"No I can't."

Shane sighed. He knew there was only one other option. He softly started to sing. "This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You've got to let your light shine again baby girl. I'll be right there with you. I know you can do this."

Mitchie nodded. She took a deep breath just as camp rock was called onto the stage. It was now or never.

"You ready?" Shane asked

"Let's do this."

**(A/N JUST PICTURE THE SCENE FROM THE MOVIE WHEN THEY SING THIS SONG) **

They took their places and started to sing. "They say that life is a two-way street  
When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet  
To know the right way

You can keep on moving with your head down  
Or you can stop and take a look around  
And that's the choice I've made  
(I've made, yeah)

It's for that movie inside your head  
Making memories we can't forget  
But when you can't forget

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
So why not open up that door?  
It's what we came here for

For every song we let play outside  
The melodies we get to write  
Every time we sing, oh yeah

The friends we've made, the fun we've had  
Remembering's gonna make me laugh  
It's a beautiful thing  
(So beautiful)

I wanna send it around the world  
(Around the world)  
'Cause everybody should feel this good  
'Cause when you feel this good

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
(This is what we came here for)  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
So why not open up that door?  
It's what we came here for

No, the fun's just getting started  
Just celebrating where we are  
And loving where we are

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored

You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for  
So live it loud, here and now  
This moment, it won't be ignored  
(And we'll )  
So why not open up that door?  
(Open up that door)  
So come on; open up that door  
It's what we came here, oh yeah  
It's what we came here for  
It's what we came here  
Came here for"

Everyone went wild. Shane looked at Mitchie and smiled. "You did it. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Shane I couldn't have done it without you."

They shared a hug. When they pulled away they called/texted in their vote. Finally it was time for the winner. Everyone held their breath as they waited.

"And the winner is CAMP…ROCK!"

Mitchie screamed louder than she ever had before in her life. Everyone cheered…while everyone that wasn't in Camp Star.

"WE DID IT! WE ROCK!" Mitchie said.

"We rock on?" Shane asked.

Mitchie laughed. "I don't know if they can handle an encore Shane."

They both just laughed and hugged each other. They then hugged their friends. Mitchie's mother and father walked over and hugged everyone.

"Mitchie I have even greater news. Between your father and I…and the lowered discount rate Brown just offered you can come back to camp next summer. Mitchie just smirked. Everyone laughed "Cover your ears" Connie warned.

Mitchie screamed on top of her lungs hugging the life out of her parents. "THANK YOU THANK YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES!"

"You still have to help out in the kitchen."

"As long as we don't have to hide in the supply closet I'm fine."

Mitchie and Connie laughed. "Did I ever say sorry for making you attend that horrible place?"

"Did I ever say thank you for putting yourself in the situation just so I'd be happy? I love you mom you are so amazing please don't ever feel guilty for what you did."

"I love you too baby. I have even better news. It's for both you and Shane."

"What?"

Shane looked at her confused but then smirked he knew where this was going.

"I spoke to Brown and he spoke to Shane's agent and they both agreed Shane needs some more time off to just be normal so he is coming to live with us for until next summer."

Mitchie went white. Her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. Shane was going to live with her. That would mean he'd find out her secret. He'd see the other side of her. What would he do when he found out that back home she was a total wimp…as the kids at school liked to call her?

**A/N yes I'm going to end it there but that's just a little preview of what the sequel will be about. I thought it would be fun to write about Mitchie's home life since we don't get to see a lot of that in the movies. Now I have my midterms tomorrow so I'm not sure when I'll have the first chapter out but I'll do my best. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their favorites/alerts. You guys really ROCK!**


End file.
